


pick me

by iwaizumishousewife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Jealous Iwaizumi Hajime, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Oikawa Tooru, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Pining Ushijima Wakatoshi, Requited Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, double dates, simp ushijima, ushioi is endgame, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaizumishousewife/pseuds/iwaizumishousewife
Summary: oikawa has an unrequited crush on iwiazumi. one day, he receives a love confession from none other than his rival, ushijima wakatoshi. when iwa recieves his own confession, it spurs oikawa to accept ushijima's offer and be his boyfriend. he isn't expecting to fall in love.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 53
Kudos: 219





	1. accept or deny

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I'm starting another multi chapter fic instead of working on my other iwaoi ones. I'm a sucker for ushioi and I honestly haven't decided who's going to be endgame! hope you enjoy!! <3

Oikawa knows that he’s charming, well-liked, and pretty to boot. He has many admirers, even a few stalkers, so he isn’t surprised when he gets a confession letter in the mail. It’s a little weird to get it through a mailbox and not his locker or in person, which means the person confessing knows where he lives, but he brushes the creepiness aside to focus on reading the letter. He had arrived hom earlier after practice and his mother had handed it to him, and he had taken it upstairs to open it in the privacy of his room.

Good thing he did, because he immediately skips down to look at the name at the bottom, and his soul almost leaves his body. He might be dead and this is hell, because signed at the bottom, in lackluster third grader level handwriting is the name  _ Ushijima Wakatoshi _ . 

Oikawa feels his hands shaking as he stares down at the letter. The words don’t disappear, and sure enough, as he reads it he affirms the letter is a love confession and not some weird ransom note. He’s so zoned out that he doesn’t hear Iwaizumi knocking.

“Hey, dumbass, I’ve been knocking for five whole minutes!! Hey, are you even listening to me?” Iwa growls, his head poking through the doorway. Oikawa jumps up, holding the letter behind his back as Iwa decides it’s safe for him to come in.

“What are you doing?” Iwa eyes him suspiciously.

“Just reading another confession letter from one of my adoring fans!” Oikawa flashes a fake smile to hide the fact that inside he’s definitely having a meltdown. Iwa must buy it, because he sits down at Oikawa’s desk and unzips his bag.

“Oh yeah? Well, you’re not the only one who got a letter, pretty boy. Mikasa from class 3-B gave this to me after you ditched my ass after class.” Iwa holds up a pink envelope with a heart sticker to keep it sealed, waving it around like a mad man. 

It makes Oikawa’s heart leap. Weird confession aside, Oikawa has had an unrequited crush on Iwaizumi since the moment they met. Which has literally been their entire lives. Despite Iwa’s uncanny ability to see through Oikawa’s bullshit, he has yet to sniff out the fact that Oikawa feels anything other than friendship with him. And that’s probably the way it will stay forever, unfortunately.

“I told her we could go out next Monday since we don’t have practice…” Iwa’s voice fades out as Oikawa feels his heart start to beat erratically. It’s definitely not because of anything Iwa is saying, he tells himself. 

He thinks back on the letter. Ushijima is his enemy. His rival. And apparently, his fan. It all threatens to make Oikawa throw up, but in the back of his mind there’s a voice that’s pushing him to think about the impossible: accepting the confession. Would that make Iwa jealous? Or would he even notice? Is it even worth a shot?

“I’m going on a date too!” He blurts out, interrupting Iwa.

“With who?”

“Um, someone from another school. I’ll tell you his name if it works out…” Oikawa teases, trying to reinforce a little bit of his attitude back into his voice. Iwa shrugs.

“Okay. Just be safe, OK? Some of your admirers are a little weird.”

“It’s fine! I know him, kind of.”

“From volleyball?” Iwa asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, you could say that…”

☆☆☆

Oikawa has never been more nervous in his whole life. Sure, he’s had his bouts of anxiety, but nothing compares to agreeing to going on a date with your second-to-least favorite person. Kageyama holds the number one spot and a gun to his head couldn’t persuade him to ever go on a date with that brat. 

He’s standing outside of the Shiratorizawa, on the path that Ushijima usually runs, waiting for him to run by. The stupid letter didn’t have a phone number or any other form of contact information, so here Oikawa is sacrificing even more of his pride, waiting around like a shojou girl at a bus stop. He groans internally.

“Oikawa?” A deep voice rumbles from about five feet away. Great. Oikawa was kind of hoping he’d never show.

“Hey, volleyball for brains,” He quips, watching Ushijima walk up in his practice clothes. He has sweat running down his neck, and his ever intense eyes are staring Oikawa down with a hint of confusion.

“What are you doing here, Oikawa?” He asks, keeping his distance warily. 

Oikawa scoffs. 

“Obviously I’m here to see you about that lovely letter you wrote me.” He wrinkles his nose as he admits it, feeling the wave of nausea for what he’s about to say coming on.

“It’s fine, I didn’t expect you to accept anywa-”

“I accept your confession, Ushiwaka.” 

“Wait, really??” Oikawa has never seen Ushijima’s face light up so much before, but the other boy is basically beaming at him, like he’s just won nationals. 

“Yes, really. Do you want my phone number or not?” Ushijima bobs his head like an excited puppy, and pulls his phone out to hand it to Oikawa. Oikawa types his phone number in and puts his name with a ridiculous amount of emojis in. Ushijima doesn’t comment as he accepts his phone back. 

“So, I should coordinate plans so that we can go out on a date soon?” Ushijima asks, looking at Oikawa hopefully. He rolls his eyes.

“Yes, I suppose. You better make it the best date of my life though.” 

☆☆☆

Oikawa waits patiently as Ushijima pays for the tickets at the front. The idiot actually managed to pick something that Tooru doesn’t completely despise, plus there’s barely a crowd at 4pm on a Monday. Ushijima returns and they walk through the entrance to the lowlit hallways of the aquarium, blue light reflecting on the floors. 

Okay, it isn’t actually  _ that _ bad. Ushijima is quiet most of the time and lets Tooru do most of the talking, which he can do for hours. 

“Haha,” He snorts, pointing. “That’s you.” He points to a cowfish, giggling. What he doesn’t expect is Ushijima to try to purse his lips and make a face, causing Tooru to burst out in a real laugh. Ushijima gives him a small smile.

Ew. No. He has to remember that this is just to make Iwa jealous and he is  _ not _ going to enjoy himself. Even if Ushijima is kind of funny, in a deadpan way.

They walk through the shark tunnel, watch the jellyfish as they change colors, and even pet the stingrays. One bites Tooru and Ushijima pulls his hand to his lips, ‘kissing it better’. Tooru’s entire face turns red, but he relents, because it is a date and he’s allowed to have fun. They do that stupid photo booth and Oikawa makes the dumbest faces he can manage while Ushijima gives his signature straight face to the camera. That makes Oikawa laugh even more. He sticks it in his wallet, promising himself to burn it later.

As they walk back to Ushijima’s campus from the bus stop, Ushijima casually brushes his hand against Oikawa. 

No. Absolutely not. This is not happening.

Except it is, and Ushijima slips his big fingers in between Oikawa’s slender ones and gives his hand a squeeze. Fuck. Ushiwaka is incredibly more smooth than he’d given him credit. If anything, this is probably one of the best dates Oikawa has been on, and that’s saying something. 

They finally arrive, and Ushijima pulls him closer as they slow to a stop. Oikawa can only look up as Ushijima fixes him with an incredibly passionate stare down.  _ Okay, he’s going to try and kiss me. I won’t let him!  _

Instead, Ushijima leans back and lifts up a hand to push his bangs back.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to walk you home?” He asks, watching Oikawa.

“No, it’s fine. It’s a little cold, but I’ll manage,” Oikawa brushes him off, rubbing his sweater absentmindedly. 

“Wait here, if you don’t mind.” Ushijima turns and walks into the dorm, and walks back out moments later with a jacket in his hand. 

Holy shit, it’s a Shiratorizawa jacket. With Ushijima’s name and number on it. He wants to scream.

Instead of throwing it on the ground and stomping on it, Oikawa takes it and puts it on. It smells faintly like pine. Maybe it’s the cologne he uses. It’s warm against his body, as much as he doesn’t want to admit it.

“I look forward to seeing you again, Oikawa. I can’t wait to tell my teammates about my boyfriend.” Oikawa chokes. 

“Yeah...O-of course,” He manages to get out. “But next time I pick the time and place, okay?” 

Ushijima nods compliantly. 

Oikawa turns around before he can turn into a complete mess, pulling the jacket closer to him as he walks home. 

  
  



	2. officially a taken man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oikawa realizes he actually likes his boyfriend. huh. weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! thank you for the comments on my last chapter, i really appreciate it!! I'm sorry this chapter is so short, my week has been super busy and I haven't reenable to write as much. I'm already working on the next chapter so don't worry!!

Ushijima is Oikawa’s secret boyfriend. There’s something that Oikawa never thought would happen. They’ve gone on a couple dates, text every day (even if Ushijima is a dry texter), and he steal’s Ushijima’s clothes. Things are...nice, not that Oikawa will ever say so out loud. 

And Ushijima is a good boyfriend. It’s honestly kind of terrifying how attentive and patient he is. Anyone would have to be to put up with his excessive bratiness, but Ushijima doesn’t bat an eye. Oh, and he lets Oikawa call him by his first name. Oikawa usually just goes with an insult instead.

Oikawa hates how much he’s enjoying himself. What he thought would be a good idea to make Iwa jealous has turned into an  _ actual relationship _ . The plus side is that nobody knows that he’s gone psychotic and decided to date his biggest rival, right before prelims too. And it’s going to stay that way. If it ever gets far enough to get serious Oikawa is going to hide him like a dirty secret and never acknowledge he exists, in public. That’s fair, right?

He looks down at his phone. Practice is finally over and that means his boyfriend has probably texted him on one of his breaks to check in. Ugh. His  _ boyfriend _ .

baka-toshi >> Are you finished with practice?

oikawa >> yes, why??

(He likes to play hard to get)

baka-toshi>> I’ll take you out to dinner.

oikawa >> if you insist !! ^o^

baka-toshi >> Meet near the dorms?

oikawa  >> i guesssss 

They end up going to some low-lit restaurant that looks kind of expensive, and makes Oikawa feel kind of underdressed. But Ushijima is in his practice clothes too, and they even get a nice booth in the back corner with not many people to bother them. They sit down, and Ushijima puts his hand on Oikawa’s, interlocking their fingers together. It makes Oikawa blush and glare at him. 

“Did I say you could touch me?” He snaps.

“Oh, sorry. Do you want me to let go?” Ushijima pulls his hand back.

“No, give it back!” He whines, interlocking their hands again. Ushijima just chuckles and scoots closer to him, smiling. Oikawa won’t admit it, but he likes to be touched, and Ushijima likes to touch him often, igniting his neediness even more. 

After dinner, they go back to Ushijima’s dorm. His roommate has made himself absent, thank goodness, probably because Ushijima warned him before they left. The whole Shiratorizawa team knows that they’re together, much to Oikawa’s dislike. Ushijima says that it’s because he’s “proud to have Oikawa as his boyfriend”. Ew. 

Oikawa is sitting on Ushijima’s bed when he gets a text from Iwa.

iwa-chan>>> you home?

oikawa  >>> no, why?

iwa-chan>>> was gonna see if u wanted to get dinner. where r u?

oikawa >>> hanging out someone, sorry

iwa-chan>>> oh, ok. c u at practice

He frowns down at his phone. Him and Iwaizumi haven’t really been hanging out like they usually do, which should make Oikawa sad, but surprisingly, it doesn’t. Instead, he looks at his stupid boyfriend, who’s playing with his hair while he reads some manga Oikawa has never heard of. Ushijima looks down at him and smiles, pulling Oikawa closer. He huffs and leans into Ushijima’s touch, ignoring the way his heart flutters. They stay like that for two more hours.

☆☆☆

Oikawa leans against his locker, looking at the confession a girl has just given him. The other guys are changing around him as he flips the letter back and forth in his hands. He had turned her down, and the worst part was that he told her he was once again a taken man. Now he was just waiting for someone to say something, sure that she told all her friends. Being popular sucks sometimes.

“Oikawa-senpai, one of the second-year girls told me you’re taken!” Yahaba says, giving him a smirking side-eye. Oikawa groans.

“Did you just say that to make her feel better?” Mattsun jumps in, pulling his jersey over his head. 

Oikawa winces internally. Should he lie? Or just keep Ushijima’s identity a secret? Apparently, he’s been quiet for a moment too long, because everyone immediately whips their head around to him at his silence.

“Umm...yes, I guess I’m seeing someone.” 

The whole room erupts into noise. 

“Who are you seeing, Oikawa-senpai?” Kindaichi asks, looking curious.

“Yeah, who is it? Do we know him?” Makki chimes in.

“Sorry guys,” He says, waving them off. “I’m not really broadcasting this to the public right now. We’re keeping it private.” 

The whole team groans.

Funny enough, Iwaizumi hasn’t said anything. Oikawa watches as he silently walks out, taking his shoes with him instead of putting them on in the locker room. Oikawa wonders if he’s pissed that he didn’t tell him. They  _ are _ best friends.

Practice is tense. Iwa is avoiding him, he’s sure. Oikawa doesn’t think he’s done anything wrong, because Iwa has never expressed interest in his romantic endeavors before. The silence between them is awkward and suffocating, and when practice is over, Oikawa practically runs out to avoid whatever the hell  _ that _ was. 

However, when he turns the corner around the building to walk home, Iwa is leaning against the building, obviously waiting on him. He pushes off when Oikawa nears, falling into step with him. They walk in silence for a few moments.

“So...You’re dating someone?” Iwa looks at him, his gaze searching.

“Uh, yeah, I guess.”

“Who is it?”

“No one,” Oikawa refutes stubbornly.

“Tell me, asshole. It’s not like you to keep things from me.” They stop in front of Oikawa’s house.

“It’s embarrassing,” Oikawa grunts. Iwa side-eyes him.

“So I know him.”

“Unfortunately.”

“It’s not Kageyama, is it?” Oikawa chokes.

“How dare you.” He glares at Iwa, who only gives him a mean smile back. He punches Oikawa softly on the shoulder.

“I want to meet him if you guys get serious.”

“Ugh, fine. Now will you leave me alone about it, mom?” Iwa laughs, and turns to leave.

Oikawa watches him walk off, and wonders for a second why he isn’t upset that Iwaizumi isn’t jealous. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading my lovelies!! 
> 
> next chapter, boyfriend reveal !!
> 
> if you would like to leave a comment, pls do. it fuels me!!


	3. boyfriend reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more ushioi softness  
> is iwa-chan jealous??  
> boyfriend reveal!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after getting so many comments I had to run and write the next chapter!! thank you guys for the feedback, and thank you for commenting. I've had a very stressful week and it brings me joy to hear back from u guys!!

“Oikawa, what is that?” Mattsun points at the ridiculous bracelet Oikawa’s wearing. It’s one of those beaded handmade bracelets friends make for eachother, except his has the Seijoh colors and it says: “i <3 volleyball”. It was something Ushijima actually sat down and made for Oikawa, so of course he’s going to wear the stupid thing.

“My boyfriend made it for me,” He says defensively, sticking his arm in Mattsun’s face to show it off. The other boy nods solemnly.

“It looks like a third grader made it.”

“Fuck you!” Oikawa huffs and pulls his arm back down. “It’s cute.”

“I guess so…” 

Now that the team knows Oikawa is dating exclusively, they’re all trying to get him to admit who his secret boyfriend’s identity is. Luckily, Oikawa knows how much he’s going to get clowned if any of them find out, so his lips are tightly sealed. Doesn’t mean he can’t show off all of the thoughtful and sometimes weird gifts Ushijima gets him.

Oikawa has received a shirt with a UFO abducting a cow, a keychain that has a silver volleyball with his number on it, and a little cactus, because apparently Ushijima has a sense of humor. And he likes plants. Oikawa likes all of them, and likes to show off every new thing he gets to his friends. Yesterday he stopped by Oikawa’s house to give him a necklace that has their last name initials on it, an  _ O _ and a  _ U _ , with a little silver heart. 

By this point Oikawa has come to the conclusion that either Ushijima is trying to keep him appeased because he’s worried Oikawa will leave him, or his love language is gift-giving. He tells Oikawa that he usually just sees something that reminds him of the other boy and buys it, the exception being the necklace. 

Oikawa touches the chain around his neck. It almost feels stupid to get this excited over something as trivial as a necklace that his boyfriend of three weeks got him. He’s lost in his own little word until Iwa slaps him on the back.

“Hey, dumbass, we have class. Stop pining over your boyfriend.” 

Oikawa watches Iwa walk by him, his face tense. He follows behind silently.

☆☆☆

The lights in the shops of the windows illuminate the street, lighting the way for Oikawa and Iwa to walk down the sidewalk and window shop. It had taken a lot of begging, but Iwa had finally relented and tagged along on Oikawa’s search for Ushijima a gift. Their one month anniversary is next week and Oikawa wants to get him something nice, and surprisingly that thought alone doesn’t make him want to gag. Maybe he’s falling victim to Stockholm Syndrome. 

They stop in a shop that sells little homemade candles and jewelry. There are cute necklaces and whatnot, but nothing that catches Oikawa’s eye. He wants something unique, something that will remind his boyfriend of him everytime he looks at it. Iwa weaves through the different tables of trinkets, picking up a god-awful necklace that says “best friends for life”.

“You should get him this,” Iwa smirks, holding it up to Oikawa. 

“Yeah, no thanks.”

“What? I mean, it can’t be that serious if you won’t introduce Mr. Mystery Man to your friends,” Iwa says sarcastically. 

“It’s not that...I told you, it’s embarrassing. I’ll introduce you to him when I’m ready, okay?”

“Yeah. Whatever.” Iwa leaves him at the table to go stand outside.

Honestly, Oikawa isn’t sure what’s been up with Iwa lately. It’s like he never thought Oikawa would get this serious with someone. It’s true that Oikawa has never kept a relationship because of his inability to focus on another person and volleyball at the same time. 

With Ushijima it’s different, he supposes. They both play volleyball, and Ushijima doesn’t expect him to dedicate all his free time to him. He makes time for Oikawa, and Oikawa actually tries to fit him into his schedule, surprisingly. 

However, Iwa has been more agitated than usual with him. He’s constantly making comments, or just being a straight up asshole. Which Oikawa would understand if he had actually done something wrong, but the only thing that’s changed is his relationship status.

It’s almost as if Iwa’s jealous.

☆☆☆

He ends up spending at least an hour with his sister making a scrapbook full of all the pictures Oikawa has snapped on their dates and hangouts. He tries to include as many unflattering ones of Ushijima as possible, and gives them snarky little captions and heart stickers. The last page has a blown up picture Oikawa took of them on their last date. He had accidentally snapped it while trying to get Ushijima to look at the camera. However, his boyfriend is playing with Oikawa’s hair and looking at him with a fond smile. 

It’s adorable.

☆☆☆

Oikawa and Ushijima sit on a blanket in Ushijima’s backyard, watching the grass sway as the wind rolls across the field. Ushijima is a farm boy, and his house is somewhat out in the country, where there are no watching eyes and no roommates.

They had exchanged gifts earlier when they had first set up outside. Ushijima had got him a new charm for his necklace, a number one with a small diamond in it. To represent both their numbers, he said. When he had opened Oikawa’s gift, he had actually laughed at the awkward close ups of their faces and the ones of him eating. He had paused on the last picture, studying it for a moment before setting it to the side with a polite thank-you.

“See, Toshi, this is why you need instagram. Then you can post as many dumb pictures as you like! Plus, you can like all the pretty ones I post of myself!” Oikawa explains, leaning to lay down on his back. 

“I see. You want to download it for me?” Ushijima holds out his phone for Oikawa to grab. His lockscreen has a picture of Oikawa with his lips in a pout, holding up a peace sign.

Oikawa sets it up for him, and gives Ushijima back his phone. He’s pretty sure Ushijima’s going to pick the most basic username on the planet. 

His phone lights up. He has a follow request from  ushijima_toshi1 .

“Toshi, that username is so boring!”

“It’s my name.”

Oikawa sighs.

“Whatever. Just be careful about what you post, OK? Wouldn’t want anyone to get the wrong idea~” Oikawa touches his shoulder.

“The wrong idea?”

“That I can actually stand to be around you, Baka-Toshi!”

He looks over at his boyfriend, who’s looking at his phone with his eyebrows all scrunched up together.

“I’m getting a lot of follow requests,” Ushijima says uncertainly.

“Well, they all look like guys we know from volleyball. Here, turn your account off private and they can just follow you without approval. What’s your first post going to be?”

“I’m not sure. I’m not really good at these things like you are,” Ushijima says, frowning. “I’ll post something later.”

“Okay, let’s take some pics on my phone so I can look at them later!!” Oikawa pulls his out and angles it upwards, taking about ten dozen pictures.

“Can we take some on mine too?” Ushijima asks shyly. He usually only takes pictures when Oikawa isn’t looking and won’t get mad.

“Sure, but give it to me so I can give us a good angle!” He takes a couple of them smiling, and one of Ushijima kissing him on the cheek.  _ It’s pretty cute _ , he thinks when he scrolls back through them.  _ Too bad no one will ever see them _ .

☆☆☆

Haha, very funny past Tooru. Take it back. You jinxed us.

That’s what he thinks when he wakes up the next morning, his phone absolutely blowing up from texts and DMs. At first he’s super confused, until he sees an instagram notification that says:  _ ushijima_toshi1 has tagged you in a post _ .

Ushijima has made a post that has at least 10+ photos of him and Oikawa, most of them just sitting or standing next to eachother. The last one, however, is the one he took yesterday of Ushijima kissing his cheek. The caption says:  _ Tendou told me this is what a photodump is. I made one of me and my boyfriend, Oikawa. He’s my favorite person. _

Oikawa tries not to die of shock and extreme anxiety at the same time. He’s certain he knows what all those unread texts are about. The problem is, Oikawa can’t even be mad at Ushijima. They never set clear limits on what’s allowed and what’s not, and Oikawa basically set himself up for failure by getting Ushijima to get an instagram. 

Plus, the caption is kind of fucking cute. God, he’s being made into a softie by his rival/boyfriend.

He looks back at his phone, and the first text is one from Iwa that says: _Really?_ _Him??_

He groans. School is going to be a fucking nightmare.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!  
> love my rare pair babies  
> pls leave me a comment telling me how I'm doing and if you like it!!  
> I'm not sure when I'll get to write the next chapter but I will get it out by next week!


	4. i really, really like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oikawa introduces ushijima to the most important person in his life: iwa~chan!  
> and he and ushijima talk about their feelings <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the comments! just want to say, this is the last chapter and it is endgame ushioi, ofc.  
> enjoy! <3

Oikawa spends the whole day hiding from his friends and teammates at school like a social outcast. He’s glad Iwa has taken mercy on him and given him his space, but practice is going to be a whole other issue entirely. It’s gone as far as him skipping lunch and sitting in a bathroom stall, texting his boyfriend to distract himself. He leans back against the stall door, watching tiktok videos when he hears the bathroom door open. 

Whoever walks in stops to pause in front of Oikawa’s stall door. Oikawa looks through the crack, and Iwa has his face stuck right up to it, staring back at him. Oikawa jumps.

“Let me in.”

“No!” Oikawa whines.

“C’mon, I won’t make fun of you. I promise.” 

Oikawa opens the door, sighing. Iwa shoulders him to make space. They look at each other for a moment before Iwa speaks.

“It’s not  _ that _ bad. I just can’t believe you’re dating Ushiwaka  _ willingly _ .” 

Oikawa huffs.

“He’s nice, I guess. And sweet. And he compliments me,” Oikawa rambles under Iwa’s intense gaze. 

“I mean…” Iwa leans back, looking down at his feet. “I’m happy you’re happy. I never thought it would go this way, but what’s most important is that you guys are happy together.”

“You’re not mad?” Oikawa asks, searching Iwa’s face.

“No, of course not. I guess I was just upset that we spend less time together now...I still want to spend time with you. I mean, we’re still best friends. Right?” Iwa looks back up at him. 

“Yes, of course! I just thought you would make fun of me…” Oikawa trails off. 

Iwa punches him on the arm.

“Ow, Iwa~chan! Mean!”

“You’re a dumbass. Like I’d make fun of you for that. Well, maybe a little. But I respect your decision, even if it’s a stupid ass one.”

“Well, maybe you won’t, but practice is going to be terrible,” Oikawa groans. 

“It’s fine. Everyone knows how mopey and embarrassed you are, and I told them to back off. Just act like your normal annoying self, OK?”

“Thanks, Iwa~chan.”

“But just so you know: You are officially introducing me to your boyfriend. Preferably this weekend.”

“Okay, Kacchan…”

“Shut up.”

☆☆☆

Oikawa survives the week without much difficulty, much to his surprise. His teammates only make fun of him the usual amount. Plus his boyfriend got him some new earbuds because he lost his old ones. Not too bad.

Currently, he and Ushiwaka are walking to a cafe near Oikawa’s neighborhood, where Iwa is waiting for them inside. He had insisted on meeting his boyfriend in person, and Ushijima had agreed. It only made Oikawa feel slightly weird, like he’s introducing his boyfriend to his parents but ten times more likely to end badly.

“Hey, Iwa~chan! We’re here~” Iwa waves at them from a booth by the window. 

They sit down across from Iwa, Ushijima sliding in first. Iwa greets them and reaches inside his jacket pocket, pulling out his wallet. He hands it to Oikawa.

“Here, go order whatever you want. Leave us alone for a couple minutes,” He says, waving Oikawa away from the table. Oikawa side-eyes him. This is most definitely Iwa telling Oikawa to get lost while he gives Ushijima the shovel-talk.

Whatever. He gets free sweets and his boyfriend will  _ probably _ survive Iwa’s wrath.

With that, he skips over to the counter to look at the muffins and scones.

When he gets back, Ushijima and Iwa both look up and watch him sit down with his three scones.

“Fat ass.”

“Mean!” Oikawa says through bites of his blueberry scone. “You’re lucky I only bought three, I wanted one in every flavor!” 

“I can get you the other ones if you want.” Ushijima pats his arm consolingly.

“Man, you ARE a simp, huh?” Iwa marvels.

“Simp?” Ushiwaka asks, looking confused. 

“It means you loooove me,” Oikawa bats his eyelashes. Iwa takes a sip of his coffee, rolling his eyes. 

“Of course I do.” Iwa chokes on his coffee. Ushijima rubs Oikawa’s thigh, looking contemplative. “Do you need proof?”

“If that means you’re going to buy me more scones then yes. If you’re going to post more gross pics of me on instagram then no.” 

Stupid Ushiwaka posts a picture of him later with crumbs on his mouth, and his eyes closed as he munches on the extra fourth scone his boyfriend got him. The caption says: 

_ I learned a new word today: simp. Apparently that’s what I am for my boyfriend. _

☆☆☆

Oikawa is conflicted. While he had played it off as casual at the cafe, Ushijima’s word’s were getting to him. He said he loved him. That’s a big deal, right?

It’s not like Oikawa hates it, but he’s just...not ready to say it yet. Their relationship is nice, but relatively new. Maybe it’s because he’s never dated seriously, but saying ‘I love you’ is something significant. Oikawa wants him to mean it, and he wants to mean it when he says it too. Which means that he has to wait. Which he is terrible at. But waiting is worth it when you...really, really like someone, right?

He’s snapped out of his daydreaming by a large hand rubbing his forearm. He’s currently sitting in Ushijima’s lap, watching some alien movie with him. He’s probably been zoned out for at least fifteen minutes or more. 

Ushijima plays with the strings of his hoodie. 

“Tooru?”

“Hmm?” He replies sleepily.

“I love you.”

Oikawa is suddenly awake.

“It’s fine if you don’t say it back. I just wanted to say it. And Semi said I should be more open with my inside thoughts.”

After a beat of silence, Oikawa raises his head.

“I’m not ready to say it,” He confesses.

“I’ll wait,” Ushijima says simply.

Oikawa sighs and leans his head back on his boyfriend’s chest. He can hear Wakatoshi’s heartbeat, strong and even.

“Guess you’ll have to wait around forever,” He murmurs, interlocking their hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading my first completed multichapter fic!!  
> i love writing rare pairs, and if you have any fic suggestions PLS comment and i will write them if it's not too hard lol. 
> 
> i also write sakuatsu so check out my other ones!
> 
> this was originally intended to be a humorous fic but ended up being more romantic/fluff, which i don't mind.  
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! pls give me a comment if you have any tips or criticisms are always welcome. if you have a writing suggestion i'm always open to trying something new!! and if you could tell me who you're rooting for I'd appreciate it <3
> 
> edit: i've started an oisuga fic if any of you are interested!!


End file.
